Fenton Crackshell
Fenton Crackshell is an anthropomorphic duck. Description Fenton is Scrooge McDuck's accountant and is also the secret identity of Gizmoduck. Fenton is also known for being good-tempered, intelligent, zany, mild-mannered, optimistic, daring, understanding, courageous, kind, friendly, encouraging, noble, trustworthy, outgoing, nice, courteous, responsible, astute, confident, knowledgeable, selfless, heroic, even-tempered, likable, and loyal. Fenton has a habit of rushing into things and making hasty choices which causes problems, but he still tries to make it up to his boss. A running gag with Fenton is that he is a literalist as far as metaphors go. For instance, when Scrooge told him he wanted to keep his assets "liquid" Fenton had all 3 cubic acres of money in Scrooge's bin thrown into a lake (specifically, Lake Dough-be-Gone, near the Beagles' hideout) and got it back by freezing Scrooge's assets, meaning freezing the lake with dry ice. Biography Fenton was originally a worker at a bean factory where he counted the beans (thinking this is what a "bean-counter" was). He was dissatisfied with the job because there was no future in it and Fenton wanted status, recognition, and to be able to impress the love of his life, Gandra Dee, a beautiful, young, and slender co-worker. He later quit this job after being told that he broke the all-time bean counting record, but the boss couldn't remember his name. He left the factory and saw a help-wanted sign for McDuck Enterprises, saying that Scrooge McDuck needed an accountant. Scrooge brushed him off several times, going so far as to attempt to scare Fenton off by shooting a shotgun loaded with plastic pellets at him, seeing as Fenton had no real-world experience in the world of finance, save for being a near grad of the Banana Brazlate's Bucks for Ducks business brochure course (he would get his diploma with two more box tops). He was hired mainly for an extremely rare skill that he possessed: being able to count any amount of anything accurately down to the smallest iota in a matter of seconds, which Scrooge found out when he fired his shotgun at Fenton and the latter was able to count the number of pellets fired (465) and then a small amount of change flipped in the air (��1.78). He lives with his slovenly and lazy mother in a trailer park. Poor Fenton's successes are a lesser priority to her than her soap operas and shows, for example, Ducks of Our Lives and the Ducks of Hazard. At this point in time, Gyro Gearloose had made a robot to guard Scrooge's Money Bin, but it goes out of control. The scientist heads back to his plan to make a new "weapon" to stop the malfunctioning menace, ordered by Scrooge to give it a brain this time. Gyro had finished making a new mechanical suit as a solution to the sentience problem, and the only way to wear it was to say a word he thought no one said. After Scrooge suggested to Gyro that any old nonsense will do, Gyro looked the word "nonsense" up in a thesaurus and chose the third synonym listed: "Blatherskite." Career as Gizmoduck After the Beagle Boys rob a bank that had Scrooge's Number One Dime, which Fenton accidentally put in a phone to call Scrooge after thawing out the money from Lake Dough-be-gone, Fenton attempted every trick in the book to get it back, posing as a candy machine, long-lost son Bermuda Beagle, and the reverse-tooth fairy (teeth for dimes). Desperate, Fenton is outside of Gyro's house and finds out about the suit and sets off Gyro's popcorn fireworks display (ironically calling Gyro a wacko, despite the crazy look in Fenton's eyes). Unable to put the suit on, he says his catchphrase, "Blatherin' Blatherskite". Fenton is then startled as the suit flies onto him. Gyro comes in and meets the man in the suit and gives him the instruction book. After finding out the basic functions of the suit, Gizmoduck pursues the Beagles throughout Duckburg and eventually tricks Burger into giving him the bag of dimes. The next day, with Scrooges' Number One Dime in tow, Gizmoduck arrives to confront the metal monster, known as the G.I.C.U2, that was supposed to guard the Money Bin, but took it over. After a few failed attempts (a lady's wig, glasses, and bluster), he did what would be the most painful action and becomes a last resort in the future: pushing all the Gizmoduck suit's buttons. Blowing up like a balloon and flying like one popped, he crashes into the G.I.C.U2 and blows it up. Ma Beagle got a hold of Gizmoduck's instruction book by accident and bailed out her genius son, Megabyte, to find a way to control Gizmoduck. Unwillingly, Fenton was forced to steal everything they wanted, and were able to gain power over the rest of Duckburg, ousting Scrooge and his family. Scrooge and Mrs. Beakley were locked up by the corrupt local government. It wasn't until Huey, Dewey, and Louie were able to get the remote from the Beagles that Fenton was given control back. After Scrooge's bin was abducted by robotic aliens searching for metal to produce more robots, Scrooge, Launchpad and Gizmoduck launched themselves into space to retrieve it on the U.S.S. Jumpstart. It was there that the Master Electronic Le-le-leader (M.E.L.) unmasked Gizmoduck as Fenton and sent them to be processed into axle grease. Fenton escaped and challenged M.E.L. to a counting contest of ball bearings, and M.E.L. exploded when he lost. After that, Fenton rescued Scrooge, Launchpad and the Money Bin. After landing back on Earth, Fenton finally is able to stand up to his mother and had the nerve to ask out Gandra Dee on a date. Ever since then, he has become Scrooge's security guard. He once posed as Scrooge when he disappeared and had amnesia. Eventually it got to the point where Fenton actually believed he was Scrooge, even after the real Scrooge returned. After coming back to his senses, Fenton apologized to Scrooge, and admitted he wouldn't blame Scrooge for firing him. However, Scrooge forgave Fenton. Quotes Catchphrases: :Blathering blatherskite! Other: :There's no future in beans! I want status, recognition, a boss who remembers my name! :I'm the accountant you can count on, and that's the bottom line! :School?! Schools are for fish! Me, I'm a fish out of water. But I'll work for scales! In fact, I'm strictly upscale. And speaking of up, that's where I'm headed and that's no elevator talk! :We have a busy day ahead! There are assets to assess, stocks to stock, bonds to untie, cash to carry! Together we can turn the financial world upside down! :I'm full of ideas and they always work! Behind the Scenes Fenton was first seen on March the 26th, 1989 in Super DuckTales. Voice Actors * Hamilton Camp (DuckTales) * Eric Bauza (DuckTales Remastered) * Lin-Manuel Miranda (DuckTales 2017, actually an alternate version of the character) fr:Gérard Mentor it:Fenton Paperconchiglia sv:Fenton Spadrig Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Superheroes Category:Characters Category:Ducks Category:Ducktales Characters Category:American characters Category:Duckburgers Category:Duck Tales Heroes Category:Accountants Category:Crackshell family Category:Employee of Scrooge McDuck Category:Clerks